


Turn of Events

by HoneyWhatever



Series: Deals [8]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alpha Alfie Solomons, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Ollie, Feelings, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Mpreg, Omega Ada Shelby, Omega Tommy Shelby, Original Character(s), TW: A pregnant person is attacked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26164375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyWhatever/pseuds/HoneyWhatever
Summary: Alfie has to go to London. Tommy goes along. Things don’t go as planned.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: Deals [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557646
Comments: 38
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains violence against a pregnant person, if this is triggering for you please don't read it amd wait till i post the second chapter or you can ask me for a sumarry of this chapter.
> 
> The violence isn't that gruesome, but i rather rate this story as Mature.

“You sure you want to come to London with me?” Alfie asks.

“I already told you I’m going. Why do you keep asking?” Tommy says from where he is folding one last shirt into the suitcase. “You don’t want me to come with you?” He looks up sharply to his mate who puts his hands up in the air in a placating gesture.

“No, no. Of course I want you to come.”

“Then why do you keep trying to talk me out of it? Told you I want to meet with a tailor there, no ‘funny businesses’ are about to go down. So stop worrying about it.”

It’s been over a month since Charlie’s birthday and a week ago Alfie informed him he needed to go to London for business and something regarding the Jewish community in Camden. And Tommy, with nothing better to do and wanting to check out the tailor Ada recommended him that specializes in pregnant omegas, had decided right then a there that he would accompany him but for some reason Alfie has been trying to talk him out of it and is making Tommy suspicious.

“You know I worry, love. It just doesn’t sit well with me if you are running around London all by yourself.”

Tommy is now entering his eighth month of pregnancy (he’s on week 32 according to what the doctor told them the day before, after he gave him the approval to travel for two hours by car) and Alfie has become more protective with each passing day, hovering around Tommy and ready to do anything for him. Now, Tommy knows there are certain thing he can no longer do like bending over, walking fast, reach over things that make him go over the tip of his toes **_but_** he can still take the fucking stairs, dammit.

“I’ll be hardly running around, can barely walk straight but that is no excuse for me to sit at home and do nothing.” Because he’s on eighth month, Polly told him that he can no longer work or supervise things from home, arguing that the stress is not good for the baby. And if his signature were needed, the papers would be brought to him and not the other way around.

“What about Charlie then? Gonna leave the boy by himself?”

“Really? Using our son against me to guilt me into staying?” Tommy blinks, eyes staring right at Alfie and he knows he fucked up by saying that.

Since his birthday party, Charlie has been referring to Alfie as his papa and even though it has been a month it still baffling for the alpha to hear, specially when Tommy refers to the boy as _their_ son.

“You’re right. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have said that.”

“I know I am. Now, are you done packing? I’m gonna go ahead and say goodbye to Charlie, you take the suitcases downstairs.” And without waiting for any sort of answer, he walks out of the bedroom in search of the youngest member of the house.

* * *

“You ready to leave, Alfie?” Ollie asks from where he’s standing in the living room.

They arrived in London yesterday’s afternoon to Alfie’s house there in the city, Ollie was there to welcome them. The three of them talked for a while before Ollie left them for the day with the promise to come pick Alfie for their meetings the next they.

“Did you bring Ishmael with you?” Alfie asks in a shushed tone, not wanting Tommy to hear him from the kitchen where he’s finishing tea with his sister. Ada arrived earlier to take Tom to see the tailor.

“Yes. He’s outside, waiting.”

“Good. Did you tell him what he needs to do?”

“Follow Tommy and his sister and to not be seen.”

Alfie nods at that. “Alright.” He turns for the kitchen while the beta opens the door to step outside. “You ready, Tom?”

“Coming.” Tommy answers, and soon after him and Ada join the alpha in the living room and then out of the house.

“Alright, love. Gonna head out with Ollie. See you at dinner, alright? Ada, I’m counting on you to keep an eye on this one to not wreak havoc in me own city.” Both Shelby roll their eyes at that.

“I make no promises of that.” Ada says anyway, a smirk dancing on her lips.

“You two will be the end of this city.” Alfie says, shaking his head but still leans to kiss Tommy goodbye on the lips. “Alright you two, off you go.” And with that, they parted ways; Alfie took the car with Ollie behind the wheel while the siblings walk in the opposite direction towards the shop –Ishmael tailing them a few steps from behind. It was for their safety, Alfie tells himself.

“I talked to the tailor; he’s expecting us.” Ada comments, her arm linked with her brother’s.

“Good.”

The shop was three streets down from Alfie’s house, so it didn’t take long for the sibling to get there. When they got there an assistant is immediately there to welcome them.

“Mr. Shelby, is a pleasure to have you on our store. Mr. Jones will see you in a minute.” They thank her before she disappears in the back of the shop looking for the tailor.

Turns out the tailor is an elder beta man whose career has centered around styling pregnant omegas and betas and also their babies.

“Mr. Shelby, I’m Taylor Jones, the owner of the store. Let me start by saying congratulations on your pregnancy and how happy I am to have you here.”

“Thank you, Mr. Jones. My sister spoke highly of you and I didn’t want to pass on the opportunity to visit your atelier. Hopefully I can leave London with a few of your pieces.”

“Of course, sir. Shall we start?”

Mr. Jones took Tommy’s measurements, showed him some of the pieces he produces more in masses (like some pajamas, cardigans and baby clothes that Tommy definitely bought) and made him try on some of the pieces he liked so he can adjust them to the omega’s taste.

About three hours later they left Mr. Jones’ atelier carrying a few bags with Tommy’s purchases, they start walking with no direction simply enjoying the buzzling of the city.

“Tom.” Ada says, voice tight and barely above a whisper but Tommy heard her perfectly.

“You feel it too?” He asks.

“Who are they?”

“I don’t know, but I’ve been aware of someone following us since we left the house in the morning, so I guess is one of Alfie’s workers.”

“You sure?”

He’s not, but he still says he is. “There,” he points at a restaurant, “let’s eat lunch, alright?” Ada simply nods and goes inside the restaurant with her brother.

A few minutes into their lunch they both let go of that unease they had felt before arriving, so they move into a more comfortable conversation.

“Are you excited now that it’s almost over?” Ada asks, sipping her glass of wine.

“I wouldn’t say excited but definitely looking forward to be able to see me toes and me cock again.”

“Well I can’t say I relate to the cock part, but when I was pregnant I definitely missed looking at my own feet. Or just being on my feet for more than ten minutes.” They both chuckle at that.

“I’m also looking forward to not have him kicking me in the ribs as if he’s trying to break them.”

“Nobody really tells you they hurt like hell sometimes. Who knew that such small creatures can create such level of pain?”

“You knew” He says, “you could’ve told me.”

“Now, where’s the fun in that?” She replies, a smile on her red lips.

They enjoy the rest of their lunch with light chatter, forgetting about whoever was tailing them.

“I’m going to the bathroom. Meet you outside.” Tommy says after he is done taking care of the bill.

“Alright.” She says, both of them standing up and gathering the bags.

She goes out and Tommy goes to the bathroom while, and when he goes outside to meet again with his sister he can’t find her anywhere in the near vicinity.

“Ada?” He calls out for her and that’s when he can hear some noises coming from an alley two stores down from the restaurant so –with a bad feeling forming on his stomach– he decides to follow it.

He was right to follow it.

Ada was there being held by an unknown alpha male, their bags with the clothes laid on the dirty floor, a hand covering her mouth impeding her to scream but that doesn’t stop her to try and scream a warning that Tommy didn’t quiet catch in time before he’s hit on the side of the head with the butt of a gun.

He is dizzy and out of balance but can feel blood running down his temple and his sister fighting against the man that has her on a tight hold. Before he can fully recover, another blow makes contact with his head and this time he does fall to the floor (luckily on his side) but he still feels his head hitting the concrete floor.

But it was too early to celebrate.

A kick lands right in the middle of his back making him moan aloud in pain, hands clutching his belly, trying to protect the baby from receiving too much damage.

“One would’ve thought the Jew’s bitch was stronger. But I guess all omegas are weak.” The second man says, spitting next to Tommy’s body. “The fucker left the city and comes back like he still fucking owns it,” another kick, this one landing on one of the omega’s legs, “time to teach him a fucking lesson.” And then he and another man proceeded to shower Tommy with blow after blow, some of them connecting with his head but as long as none of them come in contact with his belly, everything would be all right. Ay that’s what Tommy keeps telling himself.

Tommy’s ears are ringing, but he can still hear her sister shouting his name –she must have bitten the hand of the man holding her and that’s why he can hear her– and the distinctive sound of a gun going off followed by what sounds like a body dropping to the floor. He’s somewhat aware that the blows to his body stop coming and more bullets are fired, but all that goes to the background when gentle hands come to his aid.

“Tommy, are you– Are you still with me?” He can only groan in response.

“Is he still conscious?” A second voice asks. Tommy can’t quiet place it.

“Who the fuck are you?” Ada asks, putting herself between the beta man and his brother.

“I’m Ishmael, I work for Mr. Solomons. We need to get him to a hospital before the police arrives.”

“Tom, can you move?”

Tommy wants to answer, wants to say that he’s okay and that she shouldn’t worry but the wet feeling between his leg is probably not a good sign and he’s not able to do any of that because suddenly everything was pitch black.

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don´t pay too close attention to the medical inaccuracies i wrote.

“Where is he?” Alfie’s voice resonates through the hospital walls as he walks inside.

When he heard from Ollie that Tommy has been hurt he was on a meeting at his favorite restaurant –that’s why Ishmael was able to contact them from the hospital– he barely gave the man he was meeting with a second glance before standing up and walking away, Ollie already standing outside with the car ready.

The drive to the hospital felt like an eternity, filled with Alfie yelling to Ollie to drive faster and yelling to the other drivers, cursing everyone left and right until they finally reached the hospital where Ishmael told them they were at.

“Sir? Can I help you?” A nurse nearby comes to him.

“Thomas Shelby, where is he?” He doesn’t stop to look at her so she hast to speed up to catch up with him. 

“Are you a relative, sir?” Before he can answer he hears his name being call.

“Alfie?”

“Ada?” He calls her once he finally sees her. “Where is he? What the fuck happen?”

“I don’t know, some men were expecting us outside a restaurant. I– I don’t get how it happened, they just took me and waited for Tommy to come outside and uh– They just started punching him. I uh– Why– Why did it happened?”

“Yeah, Ishmael, why the hell did it happen?” He turns to his man, grabbing him by the front of his clothes, shaking him with every word, “I called you to check on them, to follow them, make sure nothing happens to them and yet somehow, yeah, somehow my mate still ends up in the fucking hospital.” By that point his voice has risen, attracting the attention of the people around the waiting room.

“I– I swear, Alfie, I was paying close attention to them and–”

“If you were paying so much attention then care to explain why my mate is on a fuckin hospital bed right now, eh?!” The question is clearly rhetorical, the alpha isn’t waiting for a response, but before anyone else can say anything another nurse comes up, threatening to throw them out if they don’t control themselves and lower their volume.

“I assume you are here for Mr. Shelby?” She asks once they have calmed down.

“I’m his mate. Where is he?”

“He’s out of surgery now, has been moved into a private room and is still asleep from the anesthesia but I can take you to his room right now.” Alfie glances Ada’s way who barely nods at him before following the nurse. “Here he is.” She says after a short walk, showing him in and turns to leave but a question stops her.

“How–” He clears his throat, “How is he?”

“We were able to stop the bleeding through surgery, the heartbeats sound good and stable. The doctor will come in a while to fill you in more and answer all of your questions, all right?” She excuses herself and leaves him alone in the room.

Alfie moves further into the room, taking a good look at his mate laying on the bed. He looks paler than usual. There’s a bandage covering the left side of his head and he has a few stiches on the forehead. He doesn’t seem to have any more injuries but somehow that doesn’t ease the knot on the pit of his stomach.

He grabs the back of a chair to pull it closer to the bed so he can sit next to it, grabs Tommy’s cold hand and silently prays for his and their baby’s wellbeing.

* * *

Tommy wakes up feeling groggy, lids heavy, head fuzzy. He tries to move, to sit up but quickly realizes that just about every muscle in his body hurts, making him groan aloud and catching the other occupant in the room’s attention.

“Tommy? Are you with me, love?”

“…Alfie?” Tommy’s voice sounds raspy, throat feeling like it has sand in it and tongue twice its usual size. He realizes he’s thirsty.

He must have made some sort of noise because next thing he knows there’s a glass being pressed to his lips and without questioning its content the opens them and is relieved to feel the water soothing his thirst. “There you go, love. Nice and slow, love. Nice and slow.” Once the glass is empty he puts it back on the bedside table. “Better?”

Tommy clears his throat before answering, “yeah.”

“Do you remember what happened?”

“We… we thought we were being followed, so we went inside a restaurant for lunch, thought they would go away. They got Ada first, they– they held her and then they got me–” as the realization hit him, both his hands flew to his rounded stomach, “the baby– is he still okay?” His blue eyes are blown wide, a look of terror painting his features.

Alfie never wants to see that look on his mate’s face. He leans forward, grabs one of Tommy’s hands and brings it up to his lips before he replies, “A nurse told me you two sounded okay. I’m still waiting for the doctor.” With that Tommy visibly relaxes but Alfie can tell he’s still worried.

“Where’s Ada? Is she–”

“She’s fine. She’s outside with Ollie and Ishmael. Did you recognize any of the fuckers who did it?”

Tommy slowly shakes his head no. “They were after you, said something about teaching you a lesson.”

Before Alfie can continue with his line of questioning the door of the private room is open and someone comes in but stops there on the threshold when a growl is heard on the room.

Alfie is surprised at himself for such sudden reaction but he knows he couldn’t have helped it. Not when every instinct is screaming at him to protect his pregnant mate but with a quick sniff of the air he scents the sterile and plain scent of the beta doctor.

“A natural reaction, Mr. Solomons, no need to worry about it.” The doctor says, saving Alfie from saying something. Their relationship wasn’t well known in London –not outside from the Jewish community– but clearly it didn’t take a genius to know they were mates. “Mr. Shelby, glad to see you are awake.” He walks closer to the bed and Tommy nods in acknowledgment.

“How bad is it?” The omega asks straight away.

“Not as bad as one would expect. You required surgery to stop your bleeding, we were able to work around the gestational sac without too much trouble. You were very lucky, though you not might feel like that at the moment. Now, I would like to check you again, see how that suture is doing if that’s okay with you two.”

“Sure.”

“Go ahead.” Alfie stands up and moves away to give the doctor more space to work.

The doctor checked Tommy’s pupils to see if they were even and responsive, saw the stiches of the wounds in the head, he gently he helps Tommy to sit up so he can use the stethoscope to listen to his breathing and check if there’s fluid on the lungs or not. Once Tommy is on his back again, he listens to his breathing and beats from the front and then moves down to listen the heart beats there and check the sutures. After he’s pleased with how things are sounding, he steps away, putting the stethoscope back around his neck.

“How far along are you on the pregnancy?”

“32 weeks. Why?” Tommy asks, suspicious coloring his voice.

“Just checking.”

“Everything all right, then?” Alfie asks, anxious to know if his mate is actually doing okay and not just looking as if he is.

“Vitals are good, the babies’ heartbeats are strong and steady, exactly how we like them. I just would like to keep you here in observation for two more days, after all you did bleed a bit so we need to monitor that you don’t go into labor and end up delivering the babies prematurely.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

“Babies?”

“…Yes? You– Didn’t you two know you are expecting twins?” The doctor asks, clearly confused. “Have you been seen a doctor regularly?”

“I have, and I distinctively remember him saying I was expecting _one_ baby.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Shelby, but you are expecting twins. I don’t know how your doctor could have miss it but I assure you I am not lying about this.”

Blue eyes met warm golden ones, both wanting to say so much and yet not finding the words to say any of it. Sensing the shift in the room, the doctor speaks up again, “Well, like I said before, you will be staying here for at least 24 hours, maybe more, to keep a close eye on you. A nurse will come later with some more pain medicine, alright?” Not expecting them to answer he quietly leaves the room.

A silence fell on the room, neither alpha or omega willing to say anything, both processing the fact they are now expecting two babies instead of one.

“So–” Alfie starts but is interrupted.

“Twins.” Tommy says, voice hollow and eyes lost somewhere beyond these walls.

“Tom?”

“I’m having twins and I could’ve lost them today because I wasn’t paying close attention to my surroundings. I put my sister’s life at risk and I could’ve lost our babies.” Tommy looks at him with his blue eyes and Alfie can see them filled to the rim with unshared tears. “You told me I should’ve stayed home and instead I came and I could’ve lost them.” I choked sound leaves him and soon after the tears start falling freely down his cheeks.

That’s a sight Alfie never wants to see on his mate.

Alfie rushes to Tommy’s side, sitting down next to him and cradling him tight in his arms, lips pressed on the top of the black curls, whispering heartfelt reassurances, “It’s okay now, Tom, you are okay, you are safe. You protected our babies so good, love. Nothing can hurt them now. You were so good, love, protecting them, you’re going to be an amazing daddy to our boys.” They stayed like that for what felt like hours, just basking in each other’s scents and feeling their babies’ tiny movements.

It was incredibly strange to think of the baby in plural now. Alfie can’t seem to be able to wrap his head around the fact soon he’ll be a father to two new born babies.

About an hour later the mood has calmed down, Alfie has moved back down to the chair, still holding hands that’s when a nurse came in with a new dose of painkillers and Ada right behind her, Ollie and Ishmael standing guard outside the door.

“How you feeling, Tom?” Ada asks once the nurse was out of the room. “How’s– How is the baby? You were bleeding before.” Both men can see the apprehension in her green eyes, her lips slightly trembling.

Tommy shares a look with Alfie before replying, “the babies are doing okay.” He says, waiting for the information to process on her sister’s mind.

“Babies?” She repeats, “As in plural?”

“Two heartbeats. I’m having twins.”

She is stunned, completely speechless and Tommy can practically see the wheels turning on her head as she processes the information.

“Of course you manage to carry twins on your first pregnancy, Tom.” Ada says, a laugh accompanying the words. “Can’t wait to tell Polly.” That brings a smile to Tommy’s face.

“She’s not going to like not being able to tell I was expecting two instead of one.” He says.

“I feel Arthur is gonna have a heart attack when he finds out. I, for one, can’t wait to tell him.” Alfie says, making Tommy groan at his brother’s possible reaction and Ada laugh at the whole situation.

Ada said her goodbyes a few minutes later, and by Alfie’s request, Ishmael drives her home – “Call a couple of boys, stay outside her house. I want her safe, you hear me?” She didn’t like that part but didn’t say anything, clearly still shocked about what had gone down earlier that day. After her departure, the light atmosphere somehow evaporated and the reality of the situation downed on them once again.

“Do you have an idea of who they were?” Tommy asks after a few minutes have passed.

“I have my suspicious, right, have lots of people who hate me, don’t I, but I still have to look into it. Ollie, get in here!” He raises his voice at the end to catch his attention.

“Yes, Alfie?” Ollie says once he enters the room.

“Get in and close the door, will ya?” The beta does as he is told and goes further into the room. “I want you to gather some of our people, right, and start asking the right questions around. Once you get with the fuckers who did this to my mate you call me to this phone right here and we’ll deal with them then, alright?”

“Yes, Alfie.”

“Did I make myself clear, hm?”

“Yes. I’m gonna go now, then. Glad to see you’re doing okay, Mr. Shelby.” He nods in their direction and leaves the room to go fulfill the alpha’s request.

“You going to kill them?”

“After torturing them for a while, yeah. But don’t you worry your pretty little head with that.” He grabs one of Tommy’s hands in his, the other taking position on top of the belly. “Right now all you need to do is rest and think of some baby names, because now we have to agree on two instead of just one.” Alfie doesn’t want to be smug about it but can he not when on his first time sharing an omega’s heat he ends up getting them pregnant with two babies. If it weren’t for the situation they are currently in, Alfie would definitely be patting himself on the back.

They talk about baby names and how they are going to tell the rest of the family –especially Charlie– until the medicine starts to wear Tommy down and he slowly falls asleep, his hand still holding Alfie’s.

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then there were two!! They are having twins!!!
> 
> How do you all feel about them having twins?? Let me know in the comments ♡


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains graphic violence!

A shot rumbles through the warehouse followed by terrified screams.

“So you are the fuckers who fucking dare to touch my mate.” Is the first thing Alfie says after stepping into the warehouse where his employees have tied up to chairs five men.

When Ollie called him about an hour ago to let him know that they got the people responsible for hurting Tommy and Ada, Alfie was more than ready to kill someone. It took two days for them to find them and the people who were hiding them from Alfie’s wrath.

Alfie was still at the hospital with Tommy, there weren’t any complications with the surgery the omega had to stop the bleeding caused by the beating he received and the babies are still doing okay, every now and then moving around in Tommy’s stomach. When the phone there rung, somehow they both knew what was about.

“Hello?” Alfie says after picking up the phone, listening attentively to whatever was being said to him. “You taking them there?” A pause. “I’ll see you in a bit, then.” And with that he puts the phone down, finishing the call.

“Time to work.” Tommy says, “Hope life in the countryside hasn’t slow you down.”

“You doubting me now, boy? Is that what you’re doing?” Alfie stands up, checks the gun that he’s been carrying since the incident. “Alright, Ada is gon’ be ‘ere any minute now. We have people guarding the door from outside. Shout if you need anything.” He moves closer the bed where his mate is laying, “I’ll be back later to pick you up, alright? And then we’ll be at home.”

“Alright.” Alfie lays a kiss on his forehead but when he moves to stand up straight Tommy grabs his clothes and guides him down so they can kiss properly. Alfie tries to keep it short but the moment he tried to move away Tommy deepens the kiss, tongue sliding into the other’s mouth, hand coming up to grab Alfie by the back on the head, fingers tangling in the hair. It took a few minutes for Tommy to end the kiss but doesn’t let him go of him. “Take that as an incentive for the job you’re about to do. Now, be a good alpha and cut those fuckers for me.”

A low, possessive growl forms deep in Alfie’s chest, “One day, treacle, you’ll be the death of me.” He gives him one last peck on the smirking lips before leaving.

Now he’s standing in front of the three men that assaulted his mate and sister-in-law and the two men who helped them stay hidden for two days until Alfie’s finally found them.

“So who was the one to touch my mate first?” That was the right question to ask because one started sweating immediately, squirming on the chair under the stares of other two of the other five men. “So, you.” Alfie aims the gun at the guy.

“No, Alfie–!” The alpha doesn’t let him continue to try and defend himself and shoots him on both knees.”

“You made a big fucking mistake by touching my mate.” He puts the gun down on a table filled with different weapons, put there by his employees for Alfie to torture the men seated in front of him. He grabs a long, razor-sharp blade and turns back to men, “Not just because you pissed me off, which was really fucking stupid, mate,” Alfie grabs the face of the man he shot in the knees, fingers digging into the flesh, “but because now the Peaky Blinders are also pissed now.” The tied-up men paled at their mention, getting agitated with the way Alfie was waving the blade, moving it closer to his face. “You stupid fuckers assaulted Thomas fucking Shelby, leader of the Peaky fucking Blinders. Big,” Alfie puts the blade on the middle of the poor fucker’s forehead, “fucking,” and slowly brings it down around the temple, “mistake,” cutting the skin down to cheek, “not knowing who you are messing with, hm?” He stabs the man in front of him in quick succession three times in the gut. “After I’m done with all five of you, the Blinders are going to find your families and they are going to cut them, every single fucking member, from your parents to your fucking grandchildren. A reminder of your stupid mistake, mate.” And with that he’s off again, stabbing the man on his temple five times before moving onto the next one. And the one after that.

When he was done, all was left was a pile of bloodied bodies, none of them recognizable anymore.

“Take care of the bodies, burn the whole place down for all I care.” Alfie says, bypassing his men. “I need to get changed before picking Tommy from the hospital.”

“Yes, boss.”

* * *

“Are you ready to leave, love?”

After going home to clean himself up, Alfie changed and packed up their bags, selected a comfortable suit for Tommy and drove himself to the hospital. Now the alpha is waiting for Tommy to finish dressing.

“Help me with the shoes?” It’s been a few weeks since the last time Tommy could put on his shows by himself, but now with the stiches on his belly bending over is simple out of the picture.

Right when Alfie was finishing tidying the second show, the door opens and the doctor treating Tommy enters.

“Good thing I catch you before you leave, Mr. Shelby. Wanted to tell you before you go, that due to your situation you must spend the rest of your pregnancy off your feet. You are still at risk of going into labor prematurely and twins tend to come early, so it would be a good idea to simply stay on the bed.”

“Is it a recommendation or a requirement?” Tommy asks, putting on his jacket.

“For your own benefit, you should consider it a medical order. Can’t actually force you to bedrest, of course, but I guess you don’t want to go into an early labor. Also, you are having twins, Mr. Shelby, so chances are that you won’t make it to full-term, since twins tend to come earlier, so it would be better to delay labor as much as possible, and absolute bedrest will help with that.”

“I’ll see that he complies, doctor. Thank you.” Alfie says much to Tommy’s dismay, mainly because knows Alfie is going to be a pest about it, making sure he spends every waking moment on bed, barely moving.

“Good. Then I’ll let you two go now.” He shakes their hands and turns to leave but Tommy calls him. “Yes?”

“How much would it take for you to leave London and become my primary doctor?”

“I uh– Excuse me?”

“Given that my previous failed to detect a second heartbeat on my womb, I would feel more comfortable with you overseeing the rest of my pregnancy.”

“Mr. Shelby, I–”

“I’ll buy you a house nearby, if you have a family then they move in too. Don’t have to live there full-time.”

Tommy might be on his eighth month of pregnancy but he’s still an avid businessman, Alfie can’t help but think as he sees how Tommy looks at the doctor with an even stare, fully expecting to get away with what he wants. Alfie has no doubt in his mind that he will.

“Alright, Mr. Shelby.” The doctor says after a moment, clearly losing the staring contest. “But I can just leave.”

“We can work around that; you don’t even have to quit this job. But we’ll talk more about it later.”

“Alright.” They say their goodbyes and the doctor finally leaves them alone.

“You really want him as your doctor? We haven’t check his affiliations, or how easily he’s to buy off or intimidate.” Alfie says, pacing the room.

“He would’ve been bought off by now, I’m certain half of London knows we’re here.”

“Do you trust him?” Alfie can’t help but ask.

“He didn’t kill our babies when he had the chance, he was actually the one to tell us we are expecting twins so… Yeah, I’d say at trust him enough to help me deliver the babies.” Tommy stands from the bed, “And if something goes wrong, my alpha will make sure him and his entire family pay,” he gently grabs Alfie by the chin, lips barely separated from the other’s, “Won’t you, Alfie?”

A growl vibrates through the alpha’s chest, “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

Tommy kisses him shortly, “Take me home.”

“Let’s go.” Together, hand in hand, they walk out of the room and out of the hospital.

They are not a pair that one would think as romantic, they aren’t very hands-on specially not when they are around other people, but somehow they feel like they need to prove everyone that two of the most important gang leaders are together, without the chance of ever crossing each other.

“Ada is sorry that she couldn’t come to say see us off,” The alpha says after getting in the car, “said she’s got a thing with her son.”

“That’s fine. I’m sure she’ll go to Arrow House soon enough.” Little did Tommy know that she’ll be there sooner than expected.

Alfie and Ada had talk –mostly behind Tommy’s back– and she told him what they were doing before being attacked, how Tommy had bought some clothes for the baby –babies now– that are now gone, so Alfie went into the store to buy some more, he talked to the owner himself and told him about what had happened and Mr. Jones was gracious enough to gift him some pieces for the babies and in return Alfie bought a lot more things for Tommy. Later he sent Ada to Arrow House with them and the suits the omega had order too as a way to make Tommy feel somewhat better. Alfie has no doubt she already told at least Polly of what happened and the Shelby clan is probably waiting for them there.

“Did everything go well with the problem?” Tommy asks, about half way through the drive.

“They won’t be causing any problems no more.”

“Good.”

The rest of the drive goes by mostly in silence, none of them having much to say. Every now and then Alfie would glance sideways towards Tommy, taking in his posture: head tilted towards the window, eyes closed and hands resting on the swell of his stomach, almost cradling it as if protecting their babies from the outside world. There’s not much tension on his shoulders, his features looking relaxed at least.

When they where pulling up into the property, Tommy can see a line of cars parked in the front of the house and he instantly knows his family is waiting for them inside. With an exasperated sigh, Tommy turns to the alpha and says, “Did you tell my whole family?”

“They care for you, love. That’s all.” Alfie responds, turning off the engine.

“That doesn’t make them less annoying.” Tommy says, stepping out of the car somewhat gracefully.

Walking towards the entrance, a butler comes up, greeting both of them, “Your family is waiting for you in the living room, sir.” He informs them.

Tommy simply grunts and keeps on walking so is Alfie who answers him, “Thank you, Matthew. Our bags are in the car, take care of them, will you?”

“Yes, sir.” And with that he’s off to comply.

Alfie follows the omega into the parlor where the Shelby clan was seated, clearly waiting for their arrival. When they entered the room, everyone turned to look their way.

“Hello, everyone. Whatever Ada and Alfie told you, I’m fine. No need for you to be here.” Tommy says and turns to leave but Alfie stops him, turning him back to face his family.

“They came all this way to see you, love. Let them see you.” He guides him towards an armchair, sitting down on the armrest himself.

“What the hell happened in London, Tom?” Polly asks from her spot on the couch next to Finn.

“We found out we are expecting twins, that’s what happened in London.” Tommy bluntly replies.

A surprised “what?”, an excited “seriously?” and a “are you fucking kidding me?” are heard at the same time, alongside Alfie’s snickering in the back and Ada rolling her eyes at him.

“Really, Tom? That’s how you tell them?” His sister says. He simply shrugs.

“You’re pregnant with twins? Is this serious?” Polly asks after recovering from her shocked state. “How did I not see that?” She says, clearly not happy with the fact she wasn’t able to see two sons with her second sight.

“Not even my doctor noticed it, so now I have a new doctor, he’ll be moving to Birmingham shortly. He’ll be the one to help me deliver the babies.”

“Do you trust this new doctor, Tom?” Arthur asks from where he’s pacing, stopping long enough to see his brother.”

“He performed surgery on me and me and the babies are doing just fine. So yeah, I trust him but I still gonna need you to check London and make sure nobody is contacting him, I rather be safe than sorry.”

“Gonna put you in touch with Ollie, you guys will work together.” Alfie says, they spoke about it in the car for a bit and they agreed that Alfie’s men can keep and eye on Dr. Smith but that it would be ideal for a Shelby to make its presence known in the city.

“Alright.” Arthur mumbles, sniffing and rubbing a hand over his chin.

“And the men who attacked you two?” Pol asks.

“Alfie took care of them.” Tommy says, one hand coming up to rest on Alfie’s thigh, fingers spread and voice colored with pride. He can’t help it, the omega in him likes the idea of his mate acting like a brute in order to protect and avenge him.

“Dead?” Arthur asks, serious.

“Dead.” Responds Alfie, equally serious.

“Congratulations on having twins, Tom.” Finn says to break the silence that has fallen on the room.

“Yes, Tom, congratulations. And for fuck’s sake, Alfie, stop looking so damn proud about yourself, gloating doesn’t suit you.”

“It’s hard not to be, Pol, it’s really fucking hard not to be.”

“You could at least try.” Arthur mumbles.

“Are you excited, Tom?” Polly asks, blatantly ignoring her oldest nephew.

“Terrified but in a good way, I think.”

“I think you are gonna do great, Tommy.” Finn suddenly says, excitement tinting his voice. “So will you, Alfie. Plus you are gonna have a lot of help.” After a second he adds, “Can I babysit?”

“How about we wait till they’re old enough for you to babysit, eh, Finn? But before that, you can come visit them anytime you want.” Tommy says, not wanting to crush his little brother’s spirit.

“Alright, everyone, don’t mean to be rude but Tommy needs to be on bedrest right now.” Alfie says, standing up.

“Is everything alright?” Ada asks concerned.

“Doctor doesn’t want to risk me going into labor, so I’m on bedrest until the babies want to come out.” Tommy takes the hand the alpha offered him so he can stand up too.

“But you sure you are okay?” Polly asks, “You need me to stay?”

“It’s not necessary, Pol. You guys can go, we’ll call if anything happens.”

And with that everyone left, and mated couple took the stairs with careful steps until they reached their bedroom. “I want a bath before seeing Charlie.” Tommy says.

“Alright, I’ll draw you a bath. Just wait here.” He helps the omega sit on the bed before moving into the ensuite bathroom to prepare his mate’s bath.

While he waited for the bath to be ready, Tommy starts to unbutton and remove his clothed so when Alfie comes back into the room, the omega is only wearing his pants, socks and undershirt. Alfie helps him standup once again and together they go to the bathroom where the alpha helps him to remove the remaining clothes. Once he’s in the tube, Alfie leaves him to relax.

In the meantime Alfie will prepare his surprise for Tommy.

He goes into the closet and grabs the bag that he had given to Ada the day before that contains the omega’s and their babies’ new clothes. He takes out every new piece of clothing and carefully he puts them at the bottom of the bed, each item on full display. Alfie goes back to the closet to take Tommy’s favorite shirt to sleep in, it’s an undershirt from Alfie’s collection, soft enough to sooth Tommy’s sensitive skin and well-worn and well-loved to calm his nesting instincts. He also grabs a clean pair of underwear and takes them to the bathroom for Tommy to dress in after his bath.

“I heard you moving around a lot, what were you doing?” The omega asks already dressed and toweling his hair dry, soft black curls forming on the top of his head.

“Nothing important.” At that Tommy narrows his eyes but lets it go. They leave the bathroom and walk back into the bedroom. Alfie stays back, not saying anything and gives Tommy time to realize there’s clothes on the bed.

“Alfie, what’s this?” Tommy asks, walking closer to the bed to see more clearly the items. He pick up one small, white baby sock bringing it closer to his face, “Are these–?”

“Ada told me you weren’t just buying clothes for yourself; you were buying for the baby clothes too. And that you lost everything on the attack.” He walks up closer to his mate, “I wanted to do something nice for you, so I went to the store, talked to Mr. Jones and bought the things you did and more, and I got your suits and new pajamas and the double of baby onesies.” He outs one hand on Tommy’s waist. “You like it, love?”

Tommy looks at the tiny sock on his hand, to the bed filled with new clothes and up to warm hazel eyes, hands coming up to cradle the alpha’s face –sock still and hand–, and with emotion coloring his voice he says, “I love you.”

“Tom–” His hands coming up to rest on top of Tommy’s.

“I do, I love you.”

“I love you too, Tom, I love you.” And then they were kissing, hugging tight. “I love you and Charlie, and I love our babies, and our Cyril.” Tommy rests his forehead against Alfie’s, both just breathing in each other’s scents. “You need to be resting, treacle, Charlie will be here as soon as he’s up from the nap.” He steps back, “Get in bed, go on.”

Tommy sighs but still he complies. He gets in bed and when Alfie was halfway through putting away the clothes when tiny, quick steps are heard coming closer followed by what sounded like a stampede but that Alfie recognizes as Cyril’s paws hitting the floor. Before Charlie can jump into the bed and disturb Tommy, Alfie grabs him by the middle and hoists him up to his hip, Cyril immediately stopping without causing any trouble.

“Papa!” The boys yell.

“You missed us, Charlie?” The alpha asks.

“Yes!” He looks at Tommy, “Why are you in bed, daddy?”

“I’m tired, come lay with me.” Tommy pats the bed and Alfie moves to sit there, putting the boy down so he can cuddle with his daddy. Cyril goes to Tommy’s side of the bed, muzzle resting on the bed, silently asking for pets from the omega. Tommy quickly obliges, one hand lightly scratching Cyril behind his ears, the other one playing with his son’s soft baby hair. “There’s something we need to tell you, Charlie.” The boy looks between the two adults, eyes settling on Alfie.

“You know how your daddy is carrying your baby brother?” Alfie says, one hand coming to rest on the curve of Tommy’s belly, mindful of the bandage covering the cut there. The boy nods. “Well, when we were in London we found out you are about to have two new baby brothers.”

“How?” Charlie asks, not understanding.

“I’m expecting twins,” Charlie looks at Tommy, “which means instead of one baby I have two on my belly, so when the time comes two babies are going to be here at the same time.”

“Is that okay?” Alfie asks, “Are you okay with having two baby brothers?” The young omega simply shrugs.

“Charlie–” The boy hides his face on Tommy’s chest, not wanting to show his emotions. “Charlie, I will always love you, you will always be my baby, my first born, you know?” Tommy stops petting Cyril so he can put both his arms around the boy, hands moving up and down his small back to try and calm the little shakes. Tommy looks at Alfie, silently communicating. “You know, Charlie, you will always be Alfie’s first son too, he might have not been here at first but he is now and he adores you, isn’t that right, Alfie?”

“Yes, you are absolutely right, Tom. You know, Charlie, we might not be related by blood but you are the love of my life’s son and I love being your papa, I love knowing you are going to be the best older brother to our babies, you gonna be so good, I just know that.” Charlie moves his tiny face from Tommy’s chest and looks up to the adults, eyes glassy and cheeks red. “I love you like my own, Charlie.” Alfie says, voice warm.

“You do?” The boy asks, voice small.

“I do, very much.” Alfie comes closer, hand coming up to touch Charlie’s little nose, making him go cross-eyed and ultimately laugh. “Do you love me?”

“Yes. I love you, papa.” He looks at Tommy, “I love you too, daddy.”

“I love you too, son.” He kisses him on the forehead, “See? You can love papa, and daddy and mummy, you love Cyril too, don’t you? So just because we are welcoming two babies in a few weeks, doesn’t mean that we are going to love you any less that we do now. You understand?”

“Yes.” Charlie says, snuggling next to Tommy.

“Good.”

The three of them stay in bed, both adults scent marking the boy, calming him down and making him feel loved and cared for until he fell asleep again.

“I know twins and a step-son weren’t on the deal we made all those months ago.” Tommy says, voice low in order to not disturb their son. “How do you feel?”

“Expecting twins wasn’t on your side of the deal either, love.” Alfie reaches a hand to caress the omega’s cheek. “But I love it, I know it’s going to be hard but I believe it’s going to be so worth it. How do you feel about it?”

Tommy knows that when the twins arrive, things are going to be difficult with new born babies and Charlie feeling a bit relegated and everyone’s nerves are going to be on edge but deep down he knows everything is going to be okay.

Tommy grabs the alpha’s hand, bringing it closer so he can kiss his palm before replying, “I like this turn of events.”

* * *

[ _**tumblr** _ ](https://itshoneywhatever.tumblr.com/)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy said "I love you" How are we feeling about that?
> 
> ♡ Comments & Kudos mean the world to me ♡


End file.
